


Violence

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was finally fed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violence

He had enough. She frustrated him beyond the point of tolerance. Just sat there, smugly, uncooperative and stubborn. He took all he could take.

 

He pulled back his fist and connected, a shattering blow. Once his rage was unleashed, there was no stopping him. He smashed and hit, over and over. Breaking and maiming.

 

Her shattered body lay before him. He stared in horror. He had finally vented his anger. At what cost?

 

Why the sodding hell had he let Willow talk him into getting a computer?


End file.
